How to wash dishes
by Agent BM
Summary: Don't let the title fool you, this story's really about Taffyta taking a vacation and some stuff happens along the way as I narrate. If you know where this idea came from you'll know how this ends
1. Chapter 1

**How to wash dishes**

**i don't own wreck it ralph**

**Dont let the name fool you**

**Agent BM presents**

**a Taffyta Muttonfudge cartoon**

**how to wash dishes**

(Taffyta's restaurant, kitchen)

Taffyta was washing the dishes and wasn't happy at all

**In a normal kitchen besides the cooks, one of the most important people is the dishwasher. Watch as this little girl rinses the dishes, soaks them with bubbly soap, rinses again and throws them on the dish rack to dry. There's no one more important than this humble dishwasher**

Taffyta looks at me angrily

"Why don't you go mind your own business. I'm only doing this because the bots who do this job are broken" said Taffyta

**You seem tense. You should take a vacation, that seems like a much better story than learning how to wash dishes**

"I'd love a vacation, but I don't have enough money for that" Said Taffyta

**who needs money when you can charge it on your shiny new credit card**

I give Taffyta a credit card

"Thanks, I'm out of here" said Taffyta

**Choosing a destination**

**before a humble dishwasher-**

Taffyta looks at me angrily as she packs

**I mean vacationer** **goes on Vacation, you must choose a destination**

a map of the arcade appears behind Taffyta

**How about a nice trip to Mega city one, or Lv-426? Or the beach, or South America, skynet, outer space, or here, or there, or there or there or here or** **there?**

a bunch of red lines move from Sugar rush to the games locations as I say the different places

**So which'll it be?**

"I'll take them all, charge it" said Taffyta giving me her credit card

**Getting there**

Taffyta is on a plane heading to her destination in another game

**Flying by plane is the number one choice of getting to a destination. One of the most important things while flying is the in flight meal**

a flight attendant gives Taffyta her dinner. Taffyta's shocked when she sees the food is tiny

"Bite sized" said Taffyta as she ate a tiny turkey

**A long flight may include a major motion picture**

Taffyta is given a pair of headphones. She sees that the movie is on a screen a few rows in front of her

"At least I can hear the movie" said Taffyta as she layed back in her seat

(Later)

**an even long flight is a good chance to get a good night sleep**

Taffyta went to the bathroom and put her pajamas on

"I can't wait to get some sleep" said Taffyta

she tried to push the door open but she was trapped inside

"What the fudge! Let me out of here" said Taffyta angrily

she began banging on the door. She hit the door so hard she got out of the bathroom but hit a steward cart and went through a pressurized door. She began falling toward the ground. A few things fell out of the cart

"refreshments, well I guess I can have some since I'm gonna die in a minute" said Taffyta as she grabbed some ice cream, a cup, and ice

**ah yes, refreshments. a vacationer will love a good refreshment before Turning in**

Taffyta puts the stuff in a cup and shakes it. She has just made a milkshake. She drinks it as she lands in the ocean. She starts sinking to the bottom. She lyes back on a rock and sees a puff fish swim past her before falling asleep

**Now the vacationer is ready for a good nights sleep. Knowing that when she wakes up, she'll be in an exciting new world**

a tentacle grabs Taffyta and quickly drags her away


	2. Chapter 2

**Souvenirs**

**souvenirs are an important part of a vacation. They prove to your friends and family that you've actually been somewhere**

Taffyta entered a gift shop and went up to the clerk

"I'll have the judge lawgiver and helmet, the beach hat and shirt, the Congo bongos, the tiki idol, the alien brain, and the arctic snowglobe" said Taffyta

the clerk looked at her with a bored expression

"Charge it" said Taffyta

The clerks face became a smile as he took Taffyta's card and gave her the things she wanted

"Be careful with the brain and lawgiver, those are fragile and can be dangerous" said the clerk

"I'll be careful" said Taffyta

she exited the shop wit her hands full of Boxes and bags. She wandered into the street and screamed as a car ran into her. Her boxes landed in front of the store and her alien brain smashed into pieces

"That didn't go well" said Taffyta as she got off the street

"No refunds" said the clerk inside

**Gourmet dining**

**when visiting an exotic new land, the vacationer must try the local food**

Taffyta had just finished a plate of spaghetti and a plate of fish was put in front of her. She looked at the fish to see it was the puffer fish she saw back in the ocean

"Oh well, food is food" said Taffyta as se ate the fish and a bowl of soup was given to her

after 15 more minutes of eating Taffyta was full. The waiter gave her the bill

"Charge it" said Taffyta giving the waiter her credit card.

the waiter angrily threw it back with a stamp that said Empty on the card

"Im out of money? That's not good" said taffyta

the waiter angrily grabbed her and dragged her to the kitchen

**paying the bill**

Taffyta was back where she started, sadly washing the dishes

**Cheer up Taffy, you're on vacation**

"Why don't you mind your own business" said Taffyta angrily before spraying me with water


End file.
